Back To School
by badly-knitted
Summary: Summer break is over, Bikky's going back to school in the morning. Set somewhere early in the manga. Written for fic promptly.


**Title:** Back To School

 **Author:** badly-knitted

 **Characters:** Bikky, Ryo

 **Rating:** G

 **Setting:** Somewhere early in the manga.

 **Summary:** It's the first day of term after the summer break.

 **Word Count:** 843

 **Written For:** My own prompt 'FAKE, Ryo ( & Bikky), Making sure Bikky has everything he needs for school,' at fic_promptly.

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own FAKE, or the characters. They belong to the wonderful Sanami Matoh.

.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

.

Although it was late and he was tired after a long day at work, Ryo knew he couldn't call it a day yet. Bikky was already tucked up in bed fast asleep, but he had school tomorrow, the first day of a new term after the long summer break.

The boy had grown so much over the summer he'd needed a whole new wardrobe as well as essential school supplies. With a weary sigh, Ryo fetched Bikky's new book bag from the closet and checked its contents. He'd been putting things in it as he'd got them and just hoped he hadn't forgotten anything important. Notebooks and folders; check. Pencil case complete with pens, pencils, highlighters, coloured crayons, eraser, sharpener, and ruler; check. New geometry set, since Bikky had broken the protractor from his last one and dismantled the compass, losing the point; check. Calculator; check. New basketball kit and shoes; check. A few dollars and change for snacks and emergencies; check.

Everything seemed to be there. He'd laid out Bikky's clothes for the morning before the boy went to bed, and made sure his cell phone was fully charged. All that was left was to prepare his son's packed lunch.

It didn't take too long to make a peanut butter and jelly sandwich, wrap it, and leave it in the refrigerator. He'd pack Bikky's new Bulls lunchbox in the morning. Turning out the lights, Ryo made his way to his room, pulled on his pyjamas, and crawled gratefully into bed.

It felt like he'd only just closed his eyes when his alarm clock went off, dragging him out of sleep. Six-thirty in the morning and he hadn't gotten to bed until nearly one; he still felt worn out and he had a busy day ahead of him. Dragging himself out of bed, Ryo took a quick shower, shaved, and dressed before waking Bikky.

"Time to get up sleepyhead, you don't want to be late on the first day of term."

"Do I have to go to school?"

"You know the answer to that, Biks."

"Being a kid sucks."

"Trust me, being an adult is no picnic either," Ryo replied with a wry smile. "Hurry up and shower while I fix breakfast."

"Okay. Can we have pancakes?"

"Sure. Banana or blueberry?"

"Blueberry!" Bikky leapt out of bed, snatched up his clothes, and headed for the bathroom, leaving Ryo smiling and shaking his head.

Before starting breakfast, Ryo packed Bikky's lunchbox: sandwich, banana, grapes, yoghurt, and some chocolate biscuits. He put it in Bikky's book bag along with a carton of juice and a can of soda, then set about mixing the batter for the pancakes.

By the time Bikky came out of the bathroom, showered and dressed, still-damp hair tied back from his face, the first pancakes were nearly ready. Ryo poured Bikky a glass of milk and another of orange juice, then placed a plate of pancakes in front of him, smiling as Bikky started to shovel food into his mouth as if he hadn't eaten in a week and was starving. Fetching his own breakfast and coffee, Ryo sat down across the table from his son to eat.

"Your school stuff, basketball kit, and lunch are in your book bag, along with some money for emergencies."

"Thanks, Ryo." Bikky downed his juice in a few gulps, then half his milk, before finishing the last of his pancakes.

"Don't forget to put your phone in your bag."

Bikky's eyes went wide. "I didn't charge it!"

"I know; I had to do it. You really need to remember things like that."

"I know. Sorry."

Finishing his milk, Bikky took his dishes over to the sink then dashed to his room for his phone, stowing it safely in his bag's inside pocket.

Ryo finished his own breakfast and stacked his dishes by the sink. There wasn't time to wash them right now; he'd have to do that later. Slipping his shoes on, Ryo picked up his jacket, keys, wallet, and phone.

"Ready to go?"

"Yep!" Bikky crammed a shirt in the top of his book bag in case he got chilly later, closed it and slung it over his shoulder.

Ryo shook his head, amused. "Aren't you forgetting something?" At Bikky's blank look, he added, "Shoes? Or were you planning on going barefoot all day?"

"Oops!" Bikky's eyes went comically wide as he stared down at his bare feet. He dashed back to his room again and returned moments later, trying to put his shoes on with one hand while he was walking. It didn't work so he had to stop, put his bag down, pull his sneakers on and fasten them, then grab his bag again. "Ready!"

"Come on then, I'll drop you off at school on my way to work."

Leaving the apartment, Bikky scampered down the stairs ahead of him while Ryo followed more slowly, wishing he had the boy's seemingly boundless energy. Being a working single parent was exhausting, but despite everything, he knew he wouldn't trade places with anyone.

.

The End


End file.
